


Agrestes' Family Trip

by Angy98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: Adrien and his family get some much needed rest by taking a trip to the seaside.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Agrestes' Family Trip

"Ughhh...Do we _really_ have to go?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, putting down a pile of t-shirts into his suitcase with a little too much strength. "Plagg, we've already talked about this..." The boy replied tiredly.

His kwami had been objecting to the trip ever since Adrien's father had given the boy the news; Adrien, his father and Nathalie, now his wife, would have been out of Paris for a few days for a vacation – not one of the usual business trips the famous designer often had brought Adrien with him to, but a real vacation – on the sunny French coast.

"But couldn't your father leave you at home?" Plagg whined once again. "Or at least at your aunt's?"  
"I'm afraid my father doesn't really like aunt Amelie..." Adrien replied, searching around for a pair of flip flops to bring with him. "Besides, I _want_ to go. It'll be our first family trip with Nathalie, and I haven't been to the seaside for at least two years, now."

His kwami flew in front of him, but the boy quickly moved past him to grab a few things from his desk. "What if Ladybug need your help while you're away?"  
"It's not like this is my first trip since I've become Chat Noir, and you know it full well." Adrien countered. "Besides, Milady already had this covered!" He said, raising a small box to Plagg's eye level.

Adrien opened the box, and a grayish sphere of light came out of its content. The light then turned into a horse-shaped creature.  
"Teleporting Miraculous!" Adrien proudly announced, as he wore Kaalki's glasses. The Miraculous entered a personalized camouflage mode, its clear lenses quickly turning darker. "They look like regular sunglasses, don't you think?"

"Ughh..." Plagg sighed. He had no objections left to try. "Did you at least bring enough Camembert with you?"

Adrien smiled, unzipping a pocket open in his suitcase. "Plenty."

\- - - - -

The flight on his family's private jet went smoothly, and even though Adrien would have preferred to use that time to catch some Z’s instead of listening to Plagg fussing about almost anything, the boy had to admit it was worth it to be awake.  
Adrien spent a good amount of time looking out to the window of the aircraft, fascinated at the landscapes moving underneath them. Once they were above the clouds, the boy had decided to give one of the books Nathalie had suggested him long ago a chance.

Peeking up from the book, Adrien couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him; his father had brought his tablet with him and was working intently on something while Nathalie was sleeping with her head on his shoulder.

No matter how many times his father had said otherwise, Adrien couldn't really say that anything in the coastal view or the skyline – or even the rows of streets lined with shops – of their destination was familiar to him. But after all, as Gabriel said, Adrien was just a small kid when they went there on holiday the first time.

"Hey, what's wrong kid?" Plagg asked worried, flying out of his holder's pocket. Adrien had seemed so happy as he took a walk around the city with his family, but then all of a sudden his eyes had clouded.  
"Nothing, it's just..." The boy paused, looking down to the ground. "Earlier I saw in a shop's window a dress that reminded me of the one mom always used to wear during summer times." Adrien hid in his own shoulders, holding his arm with the other. "This is... our actual first vacation without her, and... I really miss her." The boy ended almost in a whisper.

"Aww..." Plagg flew closer to Adrien's face, nuzzling briefly his cheek trying to cheer him up. "I know it hurts, kid, but-" the kwami searched for the right words. He was so not good at this sort of things! "But life... _happens_ , and sometimes we wouldn't want things to change..."

Adrien looked away from his kwami. "But they change anyway", the boy heard him say.  
His eyes fell on the shape of his father in the distance; he was casually talking with Nathalie, and by the smile on her face it seemed that the topic they were discussing was a pleasant one.

"And all we can do is to accept them." Plagg ended.

\- - - - -

Adrien leaned against the fence of the beach bar. The bar's zone destined to the outside tables offered a nice view of the white sand and the blue glistening water of the beach just a few meters from the building. But the young boy wasn't much interested in the view; he had just sent a message to his girlfriend and was waiting for her to reply.

Instead, Marinette decided to call him.

"How's the trip going?" The girl asked cheerfully, after the greetings.  
"It's going well, I guess." Adrien replied shrugging. "I'm kinda hiding from my parents, right now...."  
"What? Why?"  
Adrien sighed. "Ever since my dad... you know, found out about my secret identity, he's been even more overprotective than usual! One would think that after he saw how much stuff I've fought and overcome, he would finally understand that I am perfectly able to handle myself. And yet..." The boy took a pause, looking around him.  
"Now even going to the beach bar by myself to get some ice cream could be some sort of 'extreme danger', apparently..." He ended, annoyed.

Marinette giggled on the other end of the phone.  
"I don't find it funny, Milady..." Adrien replied, offended by how lightly she was taking the whole thing.  
"Try to understand him; you're his son, he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." The girl offered. "My parents are like that too, and they haven't even found out about me yet."  
"Well, at least Nathalie manages to convince him to loosen up, every now and then..." Adrien shrugged again.

Maybe, deep down, the boy's daydreams had been a little too wild when he had hoped that, now that his father was turning pages, his life could suddenly become as free and careless as other kids'. He was still subjected to tight schedules and to basically the same activities that he used to do, and when it came to his education, Nathalie was almost as strict as his father.  
But it didn't matter much; he couldn't deny that the air inside of his house was much more breathable, and the cold empty halls much brighter and warm. And he loved it.

"What are you doing, instead?" He asked Marinette, changing the subject of their phone call.  
"Ah, you know, the usual..." the girl replied casually.  
"That in _our_ language means?"  
"...Making potions from the Grimoire," Marinette whispered. "With a little help from Wayzz."

A fizzy noise came from Marinette's end of the phone. "Oops..." The girl suddenly exclaimed. "I've gotta go. We'll talk later, ok?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
The two teenagers hung up the call.

\- - - - -

Marinette took a few napkins, trying to get rid of the green, bubbly fluid that had just spilled from the bowl on her room's desk.  
Tikki flew around her, handing her another napkin. "What are you thinking about?" The kwami asked, noticing her holder's pensive expression as she started to work on a new potion.  
Marinette just shook her head in reply.  
"Is it about what Adrien said?" Tikki tried to guess.

Her holder turned around to face her. "Yeah, sort of... I was thinking about Ladybug," Marinette admitted, "about all the crazy things that happened."  
Tikki nodded. The last couple years had been crazy indeed.  
"It's so odd to think how things changed so much in barely a few months!" Marinette reflected. "A week earlier I'm fighting the bad guys with my friend Chat Noir... And the next I find out he's been my crush all along!"  
"Not to mention how we found out the all that the 'bad guys' ever wanted was to be happy." Tikki added. "And how now they soon found their peace and happiness together!"

Marinette smiled. Tikki could be even more of a romantic soul than herself. "Yeah..."

\- - - - -

Nathalie leaned against the fence, taking in the calming atmosphere radiating from the sea and the beach in front of her. A soft blow of breeze ran through her hair, making a few strands move.  
The sun had just begun to set on the waves, and most people had by now left the beach in order to get ready for dinner.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and it was a gentle touch so familiar – just as familiar as his cologne that was enveloping her – that she didn’t even need to turn around to know who it belonged to.  
Gabriel hugged her from behind, planting a soft kiss on her cheek, and the two of them stood like that for a while.  
At some point, Nathalie felt Gabriel’s grip around her tightening. “Is there something wrong?” The woman asked turning her head to look at her husband.

“No, I...” Gabriel let go, allowing her to turn around to face him. “I was thinking about you and Adrien. I saw the two of you playing cards, today, on the beach." The man said. "You’re always so patient and so kind with him, you’re a fair and responsible caretaker... Not to mention how you’ve always been there for him when he needed it the most. You make for an excellent mother.”

Nathalie lowered her gaze, smiling shyly in response to the compliments he just made her. “Do you really think so?”  
“I do. Besides, Adrien surely sees you as one.”  
This sentence made her eyes shot back up to him. “He what?” She asked surprised, a wave of heat spreading through her chest.

Gabriel turned around, leaning against the fence to stare at the sea. “Adrien noticed our chemistry long before I did,” the man started to explain. “Back when I was still Hawkmoth, he told me that he would have been happy for the two of us if we... if we got together, and that to him you were already part of our family.”

Nathalie stared at her husband in awe, unable to find words to say.  
She knew how hard the loss of a parent can be on children, and how they don’t always accept the concept of their other parent moving on and starting over. Many times they are hostile to the idea of a new person showing up in their lives - let alone if said person turns out to be a supervillain. And yet...  
She could have never hoped for Adrien to forgive her after everything she'd done, nor for him to consider her such an important figure in his life.

He was a golden-hearted kid, indeed.

"Of course, back then I got mad at his words, but... He was right." Gabriel turned once again towards her, gently taking her hands in his. “You‘ve always done so much for him, for us, and-” he stroke the back of her hands with his thumbs, his gaze locked on the golden wedding ring around her finger. “I can’t believe it took me so long to see it!”  
Gabriel’s grayish-blue eyes darkened visibly. “I almost lost you...” He added in a whisper, and she could see the extent of the regret that was weighing his chest.

Nathalie by then had lost the count of how many times Gabriel had told her how sorry he was, and how many he asked her for forgiveness. No matter how many times she had replied that it was ok, that she understood, she knew he was probably going to blame himself for the rest of his life.

“Gabriel...” The woman took a step forward, a strike of sympathetic pain running through her heart. “Hey, look at me!” Nathalie said softly, bringing a hand up to her husband’s cheek. “Stop thinking about the past. All that matters is that we’re here, now. _Together_.”  
Gabriel looked at her for a few more moments. Then the worry and sadness clouding his eyes cleared, and a soft, loving smile appeared on his lips. “You’re right.” The man said, placing his hand over the one she still held on his face. “I love you so much...!”  
“I love you too!” Nathalie replied, smiling in turn.

The moment they shared, completely lost in eachother’s eyes, was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The two adults hastily moved apart when they acknowledged Adrien’s presence.  
The boy couldn’t help but giggle at their reaction.

“Adrien!” Nathalie greeted the boy, her heart still beating fast due to the startle she'd gotten from the boy's unexpected appearance. “How was the souvenir shop? Did you find something nice?”  
Adrien pulled out a small plastic bag from behind his back. “I bought flower accessories for us to wear!” The boy announced, showing her the content of the bag. “They looked funny...” He then added, almost as an apology for his purchase. "I thought it could fit to tonight's beach party."

“They sure do. Here..." Nathalie smiled, taking a necklace made of plastic flowers and putting it around Adrien's neck. Then, the woman took another and wore it herself.  
When she was about to hand Gabriel a flower bracelet from the bag, Adrien stopped her. "My dad never liked these kind of things", the boy explained.  
"Oh..." Nathalie replied, a brief flicker of disappointment flashing in her eyes. "Ok, then."  
Gabriel cleared his throat. "Actually..." The man gently took the bracelet from his wife's hands. "I'm thinking about making an exception."

Adiren's eyes lit up as he watched his father wear the plastic jewel.  
Then, Nathalie motioned for them to go; the party was almost about to start, and they had yet a little distance to walk.  
"Wait!" Adrien exclaimed, pulling out his phone. "I want to take a picture to send to Mari!"

\- - - -

Marinette's phone buzzed, signaling a new incoming message. Tikki noticed the noise before her holder, and held the phone up to bring it to the girl. Once the kwami reached Marinette's desk, she placed the phone down next to her hand.  
Marinette unplugged her headphones, and smiled to her kwami thanking her.

"Why are you smiling like that?"  
Marinette simply tuned her phone's screen toward Tikki, showing her the photo Adrien just sent her. It was him with his new-found family, and the three of them were holding eachother close, a content smile on each of their faces.  
Adrien had then added another message with a set of emoticons that represented each of their Miraculous animal counterparts.

"They look so at peace..." Marinette turned her phone back to herself, smiling as she stared at Adrien's enthusiastic expression.  
She knew too well how much heartbreak each of the three people in the picture had gone through, and seeing that her boyfriend had finally, truly reconciled with his father was filling her with joy.

" _I really wish you the best, Adrien..._ "


End file.
